Savage Sword of Conan 185
Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 185 001.jpg Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 185 053.jpg =The Masque of the Demon= Creators *Writer: Don Kraar *Penciller: Dale Eaglesnam *Inker: Pat Redding *Letterer: Jack Morelli Major Characters * Conan (Previous chronological appearance [[Savage Sword of Conan 182#The Devourers|in first story of Savage Sword of Conan #182]]; next chronological appearance [[Savage Sword of Conan 116#Lords of the Falcon|in first story of Savage Sword of Conan #116]]). Minor Characters * Count Rodgrigo (First and only appearance to date; dies in this issue). * Baron Vargas * Count Villarios * Silva (First and only appearance to date). Priest of Mitra Location * Kordova, Zingara Timeframe * A few days Synopsis Conan is interrupted in his thieving of Count Rodrigo's residence in Kordova by Rodrigo himself, who is barring himself in against a summoning by Villarios. Unfortunately, he opens a package containing the cursed ring of Molub, which he attempts to throw out the window but it reappears on his hand. As a hidden Conan watches, a beast bursts into the chamber and slaughters Rodrigo. Conan attempts to leave but is caught by Rodrigo's friend, Baron Vargas, and Inquisitors arriving to take Rodrigo away. Vargas does not believe Conan guilty, but the inquisitors arrest Conan. Meanwhile, Minister of Justice Villarios is supervising the building of an execution platform and gallows. The micromanaging and impossible to please Villarios is berating the workers when the guards drag Conan in front of him. Villarios is infuriated by Conan's lack or respect (partly because of his ridiculously ornate and silly costume), and that coupled with the death of his "friend" Rodrigo, causes Conan to be thrown in the dungeon. A priest of Mitra, Silva, comes to comfort the prisoners, but reveals to Conan he was sent by Vargas to help Conan escape. Conan doesn't need any help though, and escapes himself, picking the lock on his bonds and bending iron bars on a window leading into a maze of shafts inside the tower. From there, he spies Villarios communing with the demon that killed Rodrigo, who returns the ring of Molub to the inquisitor. When he tries to sneak away, Conan is recaptured and taken to a torture room but instead of acquiescing, Conan breaks free again and begins to destroy all the implements of torture and death in the room before he is stopped. Luckily, before Villarios can exact revenge, Vargas enters with a decree from the king releasing the prisoners. Vargas tells Villarios he is convinced sorcery is involved with Rodrigo's death, and Villarios sneaks the ring into a jar he hands to Vargas. As Vargas leaves with Conan and the others, Conan sees an effigy of Molub and tells Vargas what he knows. When Silva explains a story about a cursed ring, Conan remembers the ring Molub handed Villarios, and though Silva insists it is only a legend, he inadvertently finds the hidden ring. Now knowing that Molub will come after them, Vargas arranges a boat to flee the city, but Silva insists on bringing along a number of children orphaned by the inquisition. When he and Conan go to retrieve them, the beast appears and attempts to burst through the doors. Knowing it is only the ring bearer Molub wants, Silva pushes Conan out of the room and allows himself to be taken in order to save the children. As Vargas gathers his family and prepares to leave, an envoy brings an invitation to Villarios's masque, and it includes the blood-caked ring. Conan leads the children through the sewers until they reach the docks, and above Vargas encounters a Molub-costumed Villarios, who can't resist taunting Vargas. At the boat, Vargas tells Conan the ring has been passed to him, and Conan deduces the curse can be passed through theft, so he decks Vargas and steals the ring and invitation, intending on assassinating Villarios at the masque. He robs a passerby of his costume and goes straight into the front gates. Meanwhile, Molub also enters the castle, killing a servant, though when Villarios is told of the body, he assumes assassins are nearby and he rushes to the safety of his quarters. Unfortunately for him, a disguised Conan greets him there and slips the ring on his fingers. Conan then leaps out the window while Molub bursts into the room to kill the ring bearer. A satisfied Conan leaves the city. Notes =Acts of Bravery= Creators *Writer: Renee Witterstaetter *Art: Ernie Chan Major Characters * Conan (Previous chronological appearance ''Conan the Barbarian'' #262; next chronological appearance ''Savage Sword of Conan'' #71). Minor Characters * Nedia (Corinthian princess). First and only appearance to date. Location * Somewhere in Corinthia Timeframe * A day Synopsis Conan is hired to escort a pampered princess, Nedia, to a neighboring kingdom to be wed. They are attacked by bats, giant spiders, snakes, and other creatures and Conan calmly dispatches each foe (although he wisely runs from a giant dinosaur), though he gets increasingly annoyed at Nedia's hysterics and general helplessness. When they reach the kingdom and are greeted by the prince, who ostentatiously shows off his jewels and general wealth, Nedia begins to have second thoughts, so Conan offers her the chance to ride with him as a barbarian. But she is distracted by the jewels and silk, so Conan leaves her to her unfortunate fate of luxury. Notes Category:Marvel Comics issues